


Forever

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is confused, Bucky kills reader a lot, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Public Nudity, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, but it's when he is under hydras control, he meets her again after the invasion, her powers are based on the tv show Forever, reader comes back to life, reader is a coroner, reader jumps off a building, steve and reader knew each other in the 40's, they find bucky together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: My name is Y/F/N Y/L/N. My story is a long one. Something happened nearly two centuries ago and I was transformed. My life is just like yours….except for one small difference. It never ends. Every time I die, I always return in water, and I’m always naked. Now you know as much about my condition as I do.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is based on Henry Morgan from Forever!!! But this isn't a crossover!

The war had ended. It took longer than expected, Captain America had stopped Hydra but the rest of the Nazi troops had still needed to be defeated, so you stayed on as a nurse. It helped to numb the pain of losing the love of your life- Bucky Barnes. You detached yourself from the rest of humanity after the war, only going to work and coming home, so you were surprised to find someone waiting in your kitchen.

“Who are you?” You ask the dark figure, but there is no answer the man just moves into the light. “Bucky.” You gasp.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” It was him but it wasn’t.

“Do you know who I am?” You ask.

“My mission.” Bucky says then he raises a gun.

“If you’re in there just know that I love you, Bucky Barnes and this isn’t your fault.” You say, then the gun goes off. Everything goes black, then you wake up in the Hudson river-naked.

It happens every couple of years, he finds you and he kills you, you put it together HYDRA never fell, it just went underground and they made Bucky their puppet. What you didn’t know is what they wanted with you.

As the times changed so did you, you went to medical school and became a medical examiner. You were a student of death, you hoped that studying it would lead to a cure for your infliction. You were working in New York City when the sky opens and the Aliens attack. You died, you had been crushed under a collapsed building, and you woke up in the Hudson.

The following weeks were busy, your barley rested, working around the clock to help identify the dead. You were the best at it, by why would you be- you had been working in death for the past two centuries.

“His name is Henry Morgan.” You say to your assistant.

“How did you figure that out so fast?””

“It’s written on the tag of his shirt.” You say as you take your gloves off. “Who’s next?”

“Next is a photo op.” Your assistant says.

“What?” You ask.

“The Avengers want to thank all the first responders.”

“I’m not a first responder.” You say.

“Still, you’re doing a lot.” Your assistant says shrugging. “Plus you get to meet Captain America.” At that your blood goes cold.

“I’m too busy, you go.” You say and you’re assistant

“They’re already here.” Your assistant says pointing to the entrance. You’re frozen in fear, fear of being recognized and fear of being exposed. It happens in slow motion, Steve walks into the room, looks around, his eyes find your face, but then they move on, but a second later they’re back on you.

“Y/N?” Steve gasps. Then he starts to walk over to you, but you take off running. You don’t really think, you just react, you feel everything closing in around you, your secret seconds away from being publicly exposed, so you do the first thing that comes to mind, and jump out the widow- in retrospect not your greatest plan. You hear Steve scream your name, and then someone jumps out after you, somehow he catches up to you, and midair he grabs you and pulls you to his chest, when you both hit the ground Steve takes the brunt of the impact. His arms continue to stay locked around you, not letting you escape. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” You huff

“Good. Now what the fuck was that?” Steve asks.

“Sorry for freaking out when a total stranger knows my name!” You say playing dumb.

“Oh, cut the shit, Y/N.” Steve says, then he stands up, keeping you in his arms. “How are you alive?”

“How are you alive?” You snark back and Steve just smiles.

“It’s good to see you.” Steve says as he puts you down, as soon as he does you smack him across the face.

“YOU’RE AN IDIOT! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FLEW THAT FUCKING PLANE INTO THE ARTIC!” You say “ME AND PEG HAD TO GREIVE BOTH YOU AND BUCK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT SUCKED! BUT NEITHER OF YOU IDIOTS KNOW HOW TO STAY DEAD! GOD YOU’RE SUCH A PUNK!”

“What do you mean neither of us know how to stay dead?” Steve murmurs

“Bucky’s not dead either. Hydra has him, they made him their puppet. Every couple of years they send him to kill me.” You whisper.

“And you stop him?” Steve asks.

“No, I let him shoot me.” You answer.

“How are you- how are you not dead.” Steve asks.

“I don’t stay dead. I-I die, see black, and then I wake up in a body of water.” You say.

“Why didn’t you tell us back during the war?” Steve asks.

“Would you have believed me?” You chuckle. “I told Peggy, after the war. She helped me get papers, so I can work and go to school when I need to.” Before Steve can say anything else, the rest of the Avengers come bounding out of the building.

“What was that?” Tony screams, you and Steve just look at each-other and start to laugh.

***

You end up joining the Avengers that day, both you and Steve start searching for Bucky, leaving no stone left unturned, eventually the two of you find him, while the Avengers slowly dismantle HYDRA.

The three of you are sitting in an interrogation room, in Avengers Tower.

“Do you know who we are?” Steve asks.

“No.”

“Do you know who you are?” You ask quietly. Bucky doesn’t answer, he just stares at the table. Thanks to Tony, Bucky has the next best therapy money can buy. The process is painfully slow, but he is making progress. Then one day he comes storming into the common room.

“WE DATED IN THE FORTIES!” Bucky yells.

“We did.” You say calmly.

“Hydra had me kill you.” He whispers. “I-I killed you over and over, every couple of years they would send me to kill you. How- How are you not dead?”

“You remember?” You ask.

“All of it.” Bucky whispers, you sigh in relief and move towards him, but he takes a step backwards. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” You ask.

“H-How can you even be in the same room as me? I’ve killed you. More than once!” Bucky yells

“Do you remember what I would say every time you would come to me?” You ask quietly, but Bucky doesn’t answer. So you slowly walk over to him, and put your hands on both sides of his face. “If you’re in there just know that I love you, Bucky Barnes and this isn’t your fault. I said that every single time, because it’s true! It wasn’t your fault!” Tears are streaming down both of your faces.

“Do you…do you still love me?” Bucky whispers.

“With all my heart.” You say, then Bucky leans down and he brushes his lips against yours. The two of you spend the rest of the morning cuddling on the couch.

“How are you still so young?” Bucky finally asks, so you explain. “Huh.” Is all Bucky says.

“That’s it? I just told you that I’m over two hundred years old and that I don’t stay dead and your entire reaction is ‘Huh’?” You ask.

“I’m a hundred year old POW who was turned into an assassin. Oh and I have a metal arm.” Bucky says as he shrugs. “We’re weird, at least we can be weird together.”

“I love you.” You whisper.

“I love you, too.” Bucky says smiling at you, then he pulls you into a searing kiss. “We should probably tell Steve that I’m back.” He murmurs as he pulls away.

“Yeah, or we could make out some more and then go tell him.” You giggle.

“God, I love you, Doll.” Bucky murmurs.

“Forever.” You say leaning your forehead against his.

“Forever.” Bucky agrees.


End file.
